In current technology, most VSLI chips operate at low voltages and as a consequence ultimately require DC--DC converters that are compact, lightweight, of high power density, high conversion efficiency and that ideally can be realized in IC technology. To meet these objectives many switched-capacitor (SC)-based converters have been developed that use semiconductor switches and capacitors to convert or invert DC voltages. As they do not require magnetic devices they are small in size and amenable to monolithic integration. With the increase in popularity of SC-based converters, a range of designs have been produced.
However, existing SC-based converters are normally limited to unidirectional power conversion for a specific designed circuit structure. What would be highly desirable would be a bi-directional converter that could perform both high to low and low to high voltage conversion with a single circuit design.